Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 47
by dementedducky
Summary: Leaving Dublin.. Stendan style!


*Late next morning and Brendan and Ste quickly pack everything up. They're due to be out of the hotel by 11 and it's already 10. Ste jumps in the shower to clean up a bit of last night's mess and whilst he's singing away in the shower Brendan tugs on his clothes. When Ste comes out of the shower 20 minutes later he sees Brendan leaning on the bed with a big smile.*

"What?" he says towelling his hair dry

"You. Singing Cheryl Cole?" He says trying to conceal his smirk

"Yeah and? She's a pop princess!"

Brendan laughs and shakes his head. "Come here and give me a quick snuggle"

"Now? I gotta get dressed before they kick us out of the hotel. ESPECIALLY after the mess we left last night. I scrubbed the worst off."

"It was just a splash back. You shot your load inside me and mine might've accidentally splashed onto the sheets. Besides they get changed. Now stop stalling and give me a cuddle" He leans forwards and grab the towel that Ste had tucked tightly around his waist. Not as tight as he thought. The towel comes off in Brendan's hands and Ste's left standing there starkers! Ste looks at Brendan open mouthed and dashes to grab the towel. Brendan jumps off the bed onto his feet and holds it out the way.

"You gonna jump for it?" Brendan teases

"No!"

Brendan throws it across the room but just as Ste goes to retrieve his towel there's a horrible realisation.. The curtains are open and there's a head quickly appearing at the window. It's the window cleaner and needless to say he was NOT expecting what he saw!

Ste had tried to grab the blanket but Brendan's foot got tangled so ultimately ended up falling on top of a naked Ste. The windows still open from the night before and Brendan tells him to mind his fucking business unless he's interested in joining. He turns to Ste who's bright red from blushing and laughs and kisses him.

"Relax babe. He didn't see much I'm covering you pretty well. I got ya back… well this time I got your front" He says with a sexy wink. Ste soon relaxes and starts laughing himself

"Poor sod. The last thing he thought that would happen today at work is to stumble across to gays having sex on the hotel floor and THEN for one of them to tell him to fuck off or join in!"

"Didn't mean it like. I'd never wanna share you. Selfish as it sounds I want ye all to myself Steven!"

"And that's exactly the way I like it. Now come on hurry up and sort the bed out whilst I get changed we were due out of here 10 minutes ago! Last thing we need is the receptionist and the maid walking in on us"

"Guess ya right" Brendan says making the bed all tidy.

After a few more minutes they go downstairs arm in arm and laughing. They catch sight of the window man as they leave and they start laughing again and Brendan makes kissy faces as Ste runs his hand up Brendan's top flashing the window man his naked torso. Brendan "whispers" in his ear telling him to behave before he bends Ste over the nearest car and fucks him there and then and the alarming look on the window man says it all. They call a taxi and the whole time they're waiting the window man tries to clean the bottom windows in the hotel without looking. Every so often Brendan kisses Ste who moans all the more just to wind this guy up and then Ste feeling bold and naughty slips his hand down his boyfriend's jeans and strokes his cock over his boxers. Brendan gives a little gasp and the window man finishes the windows and runs around to clean the back windows.

"Never seen a man clean windows so fast in his life!" Ste says laughing

They get into the taxi which drops them off at the airport and then they're on their plane home.

Sitting in their seats Brendan gives a little fidget. After all Ste did have his hands down his pants and he now has a semi erection that doesn't seem to want to go away. At least. Not yet.

"What's up?" Ste says as Brendan tries to get comfortable. After all getting comfy with a semi isn't easy. It's even more difficult when you're fully hard.

Brendan leans in and tells Ste the "problem" and Ste smiles. If there's one thing he's learnt from being with Brendan is that sex can happen anywhere and everywhere.

"Awww my poor Brenny Bear!" He whispers softly. "Things are gonna get much better, or worse… however you see it, for you now"

Brendan cocks his head to the side a little confused. "W-what do you mean Steven?"

Ste starts whispering dirty things into Brendan's ear. He closes his eyes and moans softly at the thoughts being put into his head.

"Steven we can't" he begins but he doesn't sound too convincing.

Ste puts his hand on his fiancés knee and works his way up Brendan's thigh. Thank god that they're the only people on their row and behind his also empty. So long as they don't make any noises to make the people directly in front of them look at them they'll be fine but Ste's hand is now running over Brendan's fast growing erection.

"Toilets 2 minutes" He says with a low growl so only Ste can hear. Brendan goes there and then so it's not as obvious. Thankfully most the people on the plane are either asleep or have earphones in so they're not really paying attention to the toilet door.

A few minutes later and Ste walks over and raps on the door with one knuckle. The doors opens a little bit and Ste is dragged inside. There's not a lot of space when they're both in there with the door locked but that's the way it should be. Brendan's already panting. He needs this.

"You!" Brendan says trying to be fierce. "You made all hot and horny!"

Ste acts all innocent "Well Brady what do you think we should do about that eh?"

"Well first off you're pulling down your pants so I can see that beautiful firm ass of yours then I'm gonna fuck you from behind. Nice. And. Hard!" He whispers as he slides his hand down to unzip Ste's pants and pulls them down, then he pulls out Ste's length making Ste tremble at the touch of Brendan's cold hand. Brendan then unzips himself and frees his nine inches that have bothering him and pressing against his pants for a while now. He uses one hand to hold his length to help him line up whilst the other hand pushes into Ste's back. Once he's in one hand moves onto Ste's body up his t-shirt and he caresses Ste's nipples. Ste begins to moan and Brendan knows from experience that Ste can get quite noisy so he flips him over and pushes the lids down on the toilet and sits on it. He pulls Ste on top of him so that they're facing each other. Seeing Brendan's already bright blue eyes glitter with lust and hear the soft but oh-so-sexy moans of pleasure it's not long before Ste realises he's not gonna last much longer. The sweat makes Brendan's hair flatten against his forehead and Ste thinks it's super sexy. Both men have their hands gently stroking up and down each others bodies and as Ste gets closer he digs his nails into Brendan's arms. Brendan comes first and pants trying to keep it down, hand clasped over his mouth. Ste comes soon after and leans into Brendan's chest and moans as he scratches down Brendan's back. That's certainly going to leave a mark.


End file.
